opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Kia O'uto
Introduction Appearance Kia O'uto is a Shadar-Kai Ranger who loves a good fight. He stands at 6' 5" which is taller then most Shadar-kai. He weights 181lbs. Kia has grey skin with long flowing white hair. His eyes are lustrous and black, lacking any white pupils but the black eyes seem to have a crimson hint to them. It is said the more enemies he kills the brighter they become. Kia's shadow sometimes seem to be erratic and reach out or deepen, especially when the he is angry. Personality Kia sees himself as instruments of death and dissolution for the god of death Raven Queen, the bringer of the righteous end to complacency, stagnation, and life itself. The Raven Queen is the spinner of fate and the patron of winter. She marks the end of each mortal life and guards the departed from the curse of undeath. Kia follows the commandments of the Raven Queen as the laws from which to live by. The commandments are: * Hold no pity for those who suffer and die, for death is the natural end of life. * Bring down the proud who try to cast off the chains of fate. As the instrument of the Raven Queen, you must punish hubris where you find it. * Watch for the cults of Orcus and stamp them out whenever they arise. The Demon Prince of the Undead seeks to claim the Raven Queen's throne. The current culture of the shadar-kai is a study in pushing boundaries. Shadar-kai welcome difficult tasks, as well as physical and emotional extremes, as a way of life. They learn to channel the darkness of the Shadowfell rather than allowing that darkness to consume them.The limits of pleasure and pain distract them from the wearying melancholy of the Shadowfell. They also strive for personal greatness, so that if they fail to gain the actual ability to live forever, stories of their great deeds will grant a sort of immortality. In this search for personal glory, most shadar-kai like Kia ignore banalities such as comfort, morality, and safety. Because of his belief systems, Kia has no fear of death. Most shadar-kai believed that their death was foretold and impossible to change as it is fate. He also pushes his body to the limits, constantly fasting and suffering from slight sleep derivation but it comes easy to him. Kia often seems cold and pitiless to outsiders but he does have a soft spot. Background Kia stems from the city of Kumza, where his mother and father live today. As a child of 2 he was sent out to live in the desert with his uncle. This is when he learned what it truly is to be Shadar Kia. As a young boy he often went on hunting trips by himself which meant spending nights in the desert alone, tired, cold, and hungry. The desert is where he truly feels himself. When his brothers and sisters became of age they too were sent the live with their uncle, and it was up to Kia to show them what they learned. His mother soon followed. At the age of 18 Kia was sent out to make finally make a legacy for himself. Before his departure he asked his experienced mother for advice and she said "Never get in over your head." These are words he keeps true to everyday. There is a difference between not fearing death and just being plan stupid. You die before you can make a name for yourself and your name dies with you. Notable Achievements Category:Persons of No Consequence Category:Characters Category:Dyna Kia